Shut Up
by hi nice 2 meet u
Summary: Trapped in a dungeon for Glob knows how long with only the Vampire King as company is never good. Throw in a trap, a hole, and a cockroach and things would only heat up even more. But Fionna would trade just about anything to do it again. One-shot.


The single light bulb hanging overhead hummed, giving off the only source of light in the dark and dingy dungeon. Cracks blossomed on the grimy walls and foundation, and there was a particularly large hole at the center of the floor where she could vaguely hear the howling of the wind.

This was _not_ the way she planned to spend this night.

Fionna pulled her knees to her chest and huffed, trying to ignore the fact of how dirty the floor she currently sat on was. To say this was a dungeon wasn't exactly the best way to put it. It was more like a really crappy basement with no windows made entirely out of stone, and much to Fionna's disappointment there wasn't even a single object she could at least explore or kill time with.

"It's a dead end, Fi," a boyish voice said, and Fionna turned around just in time to see the head of the Vampire King pop out from the hole in the ground, his hair messed up in the wind but still managing to look like it was carefully styled with a blow dryer for thirty minutes.

She groaned, not just because her only hope of the way out was crushed, but also because, for reasons unknown, her mind had been telling her random facts she noticed about Marshall Lee nonstop all night.

Example A: How soft his pure black hair looked and how she would love to run her hands through it.

Example B: The way his scarlet eyes gleamed playfully whenever he teases her that she can't help but blush at.

Example C: The deep, almost husky tone of his voice that makes her want to melt into a puddle and listen to it all day.

She mentally kicked herself. What the lump is wrong with her? She wasn't usually like this, so instead she blamed it to the predicament she was in: Stuck in a dungeon located somewhere inside the Candy Castle with only the Vampire King as company. At night. And for glob knows how long.

The main reason of her dilemma was currently floating leisurely with his hands behind his head, humming a tune like he was perfectly content of being stuck inside a dungeon and had absolutely no hurry of finding a way out.

"I blame you entirely," Fionna accused, scowling up at the boy.

Marshall Lee cocked his head down to look at her and threw her an unimpressed look. "That all you got? Well I blame you."

"How is it my fault when _you're_ the one who dragged me out of the ballroom?"

"Yeah? But it's technically your fault since _you're_ the one who triggered the trap and got us in here."

"…" She pouted slightly at her lack of response. "…Just shut up, Marshall Lee."

A smirk made its way to Marshall Lee's lips once he knew she had no witty comeback. Floating down till he was hovering a few inches above the ground, he positioned himself beside her and fell into a triumphant silence.

Fionna eyed him with the corner of her eye, fought down a blush that threatened to reappear for the thousandth time of the night, and closed her eyes in frustration.

Her day had started out well enough. After kicking the Ice Queen's butt and saving yet another prince from her evil grasp, Fionna then received an invitation from Prince Gumball stating that he was going to hold a ball celebrating the success of his newest science experiment. There was supposed to be mountains of freshly baked pastries and music, all the works, so of course Fionna decided to go. The party, which Prince Gumball stubbornly insisted as a _ball_ ("It's a ball, Fionna, party sounds rather…vulgar," he had said, shuddering slightly. Fionna just rolled her eyes in response), was to start at seven o'clock sharp, so Cake and her took their time dressing up.

It's not that she was trying to impress PG, though. Her little, okay, enormous, crush on him had died completely once he started dating Princess Cotton Candy. She had not experienced the whole 'heart and soul had been ripped out' feeling or the 'empty and cold pit in your stomach' that romance novels described oh-so-heart wrenchingly painful with explicit details. So she came to the conclusion that she didn't really like him that way, and it was like a heavy rock lifted itself off her back when she realized she just wants him as a friend. A really good friend, but just a friend nonetheless.

Still, Cake had outdone herself on making a gorgeous halter top baby blue dress completed with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waistline. The dress, made completely out of satin and tulle, fell just above her knees and was decorated with glittery jewels from their treasure horde on the shoulder straps. All in all, it wasn't a dress she would want to wear voluntarily, but she still has to admit it would look pretty mathematical on her.

She had also wanted to wear her normal black dress shoes, but Cake flat-out dismissed her and threatened her into wearing white peep toe pumps instead. ("It will _totally_ ruin the effect I want on you, girl. So don't even think about it," she had practically snarled) Thankfully the heels weren't too high, so she didn't have to worry about tripping over and embarrassing herself.

After Cake fastened a sparkly pink ribbon around her own neck, they then headed to the Candy Kingdom. The party, sorry_ ball_, was already in full blast when they arrived. Cake immediately wandered off to Lord Monochromicorn, and that left Fionna in an awkward chitchat with PG's girlfriend. Truth to be told, Princess Cotton Candy was a bit of an airhead. Overly perky and always giggling, her sentences consisted a large number of 'oh my's and 'yeah, totally's. But she was nice and friendly, so while it was a total pain to have a conversation with her, Fionna could not bring herself to dislike that girl.

It was between one of their painful conversations when a pair of cold hands suddenly covered her eyes, and a playful voice whispered into her ear, "Guess who?"

She laughed. "The Great Vampire King himself, if I may presume."

"Aww, it's no fun when you always guess it right." Marshall Lee dropped his hands and she turned around, watching his eyes widen ever so slightly as he took in her appearance.

Since the person she previously chatted with was now occupied, Princess Cotton Candy went to chat with Lumpy Space Prince. The two of them got along pretty well, unsurprisingly. (insert eyeroll)

Fionna was suddenly nervous. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she averted her eyes so she was now staring down the marble floor. She _knew_ she should've worn her usual bunny hat and not the white hairband Cake insisted on her wearing. Her long blond hair now cascaded down her back rather then been stuffed into her beloved hat.

"You look beautiful, Fi," Marshall Lee said, and instantly all her uncertainties vanished, heat climbing up her cheeks. "And pretty delicious too," he slyly added, chuckling lightly when he saw her blush increase tenfold.

Marshall Lee had apparently made zero effort to dress up, since he was wearing his red plaid shirt and ripped jeans as usual. The top two buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, allowing a yummy glimpse of his toned chest, and Fionna felt yet another blush making its way to her cheeks.

What the heck is she thinking?! Stop right there, Fionna! Maybe just one more little glance? No! He's your best friend! Shaking her head furiously, she noticed him watching her internal conflict in amusement, obviously enjoying the show.

"You done yet?" he asked, smirking.

She glared at him, unamused. "I see you didn't at least endeavor to dress up for the occasion."

"Oh, but I did," he replied. Pointing to a black tie wrapping loosely around the collar, he smirked and continued, "And this is hardly an occasion for a tuxedo, I mean, who would even wear one?"

Just when he finished his sentence, Prince Gumball spotted them from the other side of the room and walked towards them, sporting a pink tuxedo and matching shoes.

"Okay, I take that back. I meant anyone except Prince Gummy-Balls," Marshall Lee muttered, to which Fionna giggled.

"Hello, my friends. Did you enjoy yourselves in this ball?" Prince Gumball said cheerfully with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. I couldn't get enough of the cinnamon buns you made," Fionna answered. It was the second time they met after Prince Gumball and Princess Cotton Candy started dating. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them, and Fionna had never been more thankful when Princess Cotton Candy suddenly showed up and latched herself onto Prince Gumball's arm.

"Oh hey, Fionna! You have _got _to hear this experiment my little Gummy Bear did! Something about mixing something into something and causing a _really_ loud boom and sparkly stuff!" Princess Cotton Candy said excitedly.

Prince Gumball smiled affectionally and ruffled her hair. "Well, it's good that you finally developed some interest in my scientific researches, my precious little Cotton Ball, but you better leave the explanations to me." Princess Cotton Candy just beamed and snuggled closer to him.

An almost wistful smile crept to her lips when Fionna saw them interact with such intimacy and affection. She wasn't jealous of Cotton Candy. Not even close. She just never experienced something like that, and in times she dreaded that she might never find someone just right for her. As Prince Gumball droned about his newest discovery, however, Fionna felt a tug on her shoulders, then she was suddenly lift into the air, carried away to the unlighted hallways of the Candy Castle.

"…My experiment is actually relatively simple. Just get the calculations right and it'd create the most stunning fire sparks you've ever seen. Although you would need to prepare the burning ammonium dichromate first, which contains pellets of mercuric—" Prince Gumball stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that neither human nor vampire was presence anymore. Shaking his head slightly he lead his companion to the dance floor, wondering where they had gone off to.

"Put me down!" Fionna demanded, and Marshall Lee obliged, settling her down on the floor.

"What'd you do that for?!" she said as she smoothed the ruffles on her dress.

"You don't want to be there," he stated simply, as if it was completely obvious.

She tried to look indifferent. "Psst, no. Why wouldn't I want to be there? It's perfectly normal for couples to act all lovey-dovey. They don't bother me." He offered her a look saying 'You-and-I-both-know-fully-well-that-is-a-load-of- crap'. "It's true," she then added rather defensively.

"You don't want to be there," he once again repeated, crimson eyes that seemed to glow in the dark boring into her cerulean ones.

"No! It's just that…I've never experienced…the right person…do that to me…Ugh. Just shut up, Marshall Lee." She threw her hands up in frustration.

He hovered in front of her, eyes gleaming. "Oh really? So what if, let's say, you somehow miraculously find a person to 'experience' that with you, would you have the guts to try it then?"

She stood up straighter, noticing that at some point during them speaking, she had been backed against the wall. The cool stone tiles sent chills to her body as she felt them pressing against her bare shoulder blades, and her slender fingers moved frantically on the tiles, desperate for leverage.

"Your answer?" Marshall Lee uttered softly, hands planted next to either side of her shoulders, encaging her, eliminating any chance of her running away.

His forehead touched hers, and she although couldn't detect his eyes hiding beneath his bangs, she could clearly see his lips curve into a small smile as they gradually came closer. And closer.

Her mind was now on full panic. Her right hand slammed down on a particularly loose tile, and it sank deeper and deeper until it hit something and the ground underneath them just suddenly disappeared, sending them tumbling down through the gap.

Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around her and tried to bring them up so it eased the impact when they finally hit the ground. The gap they fell through was now a tiny square of light high above, which then disappeared as the flooring slid back in place.

Whoever designed this trap must have been _very_ considerate.

After doing a number of surveys around the room, Fionna finally gave up on finding a way to break out, and instead set her hopes on the large hole in the middle. Marshall Lee had stopped her from going down and volunteered to do so himself because of his ability to fly. Just another reason why he was so freakishly awesome. Wait, what?

"Fionna? Fi? You still there?" Marshall Lee's voice jerked her back from her thoughts, and she jumped, replying rather hastily, "Yeah, what?"

"Nothing, actually. I was just wondering when you would stop staring at me," he replied, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You wish," she muttered, turning her head away. "Where's your axe-bass when you need it? You could have hacked a way out or something."

"Left it at home. Besides, I won't even consider using it since there's no real danger and it'll only wreck it up."

"So being trapped in a dungeon for Glob knows how much longer isn't acknowledged as a danger for Marshall Lee the Vampire King? At this rate we'd starve to death or maybe die of thirst."

"Now you're being dramatic, Fi. And I wouldn't mind staying here if being trapped means I get to spend some alone time with a pretty girl. "

She blushed. He was doing it again, making her red as a tomato and getting her hopes up for…whatever she seemed to be fervently hoping for.

"Just shut up," she finally said. "We can just hope that—" her voice froze, and Marshall Lee looked over in alarm.

The next thing he knew, a shrieking and extremely terrified Fionna had jumped into his arms, clinging on him with a death-like grip like there's no tomorrow. Startled, he could only clutch her and stare as she continued screaming and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What the—Oww!" he cried when one of her hands gripped onto his hair and the other went for his neck, almost strangling him.

Her rather ample breasts were right in front of his face, and Marshall Lee floated upwards trying desperately to escape before he gives into temptation. It actually worked, since Fionna then adjusted her position so she had both hands around his neck and he hurriedly encircled her slim waist before she could slip down.

Her screaming had also subsided, thank Glob, since it hurt his poor hyper-sensitive ears like it would hurt any normal person if someone banged a cymbal right next to your ear. Actually, on second thought, Fionna's screaming causes a lot more damage to one's ear than that.

"Care to explain why you suddenly decided to use me as a monkey bar?" he asked, partially annoyed and partially _very_ aware of the fact that Fionna was hugging him and he was hugging her back.

"Cock…Cockroach…" she managed to say, trembling slightly.

Marshall Lee looked down to see the aforementioned insect crawling near the spot she previously sat at, completely minding its own business.

"…Seriously? You can fight a three foot tall mantis with razor sharp claws single-handedly, and then you freak out when you see a completely normal and harmless little cockroach. It's not like it was even attacking you."

"That… thing….is COMPLETELY DISGUSTING!" she shouted the last part into his ear, making him wince.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"I don't know, just don't let it come near me!"

He started to move towards it, wanting to scare it away, though he sincerely doubted that the insect which existed since five million years ago would be intimidated by a scary face, but Fionna just shrieked again and tightened her grip on him once he started to float closer.

"Don't. Go. Near. It," she enunciated each word, eyes wide in fear.

As if sensing the girl's extreme hatred toward its existence, the cockroach then scurried away to little crack in the corner.

"Uh…It's gone now, Fi," Marshall Lee said, and after Fionna was absolutely certain the dreaded insect wouldn't make a sudden reappearance, she then finally took in the position they were in.

"…" She was literally at a loss for words. When did she climb on him? It must've been during all her screaming when her self-control reduced to zero, otherwise she would never have done something like this.

"You can put me down now," she squeaked, blushing intensely. Marshall Lee just raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I think I rather enjoy this position," he replied, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

He expected her to stutter and blush, but her next sentence caught him off guard.

Biting her lip nervously, her voice was barely above a whisper but he caught it nonetheless, "Did you really mean what you said back in the hallways?"

It suddenly became clear what she was hoping for all night. No, scratch that, for years. The _right_ person, or in this case, the _wrong_ one. The one who constantly reminded her that he was evil, but was always there when she really needed him, whereas it was for comfort or for adventure. Funny that she always thought the one for her was a Prince Charming, and in some way, he was one too. All those smiles he reserved just of her, and those sideway glances he sneaked now or then, were only a small part of evidence that he treated her specially.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Time seemed to be agonizingly slow as she waited for his answer.

When the long-awaited response didn't come, she looked up only to see the almighty Vampire King staring intently at the wall beside them, his cheeks suspiciously red.

The first question that popped into her very confused mind was '_Since when does a vampire blush?'_, then realization finally dawned and she could only stare in awe as she realized that she had made Marshall Lee the Vampire King blush. Blush! The color red was very vibrant against his abnormally pale complexion, and Fionna suddenly had the urge to scream in joy or jump and down. Or maybe both.

His answer now obvious, Fionna just smirked and teased the vampire, "Is the great and terrible Marshall Lee the Vampire King actually blushing?"

"Shut up," was Marshall Lee's only response. He still refused to look her in the eyes, and his blush seemed to be growing even redder.

"Aww, don't look away. Just so you know, I love you too," she continued.

"I said shut up," he growled, trying to sound threatening, though his blush kind of brought down the whole effect.

"Why don't you make me then?" Fionna taunted, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Little did she know that she made a terrible mistake.

Marshall Lee's eyes suddenly gleamed. With one swift movement he crashed his lips down on hers, pulling her into a forceful yet sweet kiss.

Fionna's eyes went very wide as she felt him deepen the kiss, all coherent thoughts vanishing from her mind until only one remained: _He tastes like strawberries._

Then she was kissing him back, responding with the same fire and passion he gave her. Everything else seemed to fade into background when he pulled her even closer, like he was trying to mold her right into his body. Then without any warning his tongue cleverly slipped in, coaxing hers to come out and play with him. Her mind frenzied and jumbled, she could only give in to his temptation and melt into the kiss.

He pulled back, and she was suddenly panting, gulping the air which she hadn't noticed she needed. She probably wouldn't and will keep on kissing him if he didn't pull back, to be honest. He pressed his forehead on hers, smiling as he placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

"_That_ shut you up, love," he teased.

"Oh, so I'm 'love' now, am I?" she mocked. "And no, I think that shut _you _up."

"Shut up," he said again, pulling her into another kiss, this time gently applying pressure. A small moan slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it, and he smirked against her lips.

"Ielobu…" he muttered something unintelligibly, and Fionna pulled back, asking, "What was that?"

"I said I love you…" he mumbled before capturing her lips once again.

After a while, since neither of them has any idea how long they'd kissed, Fionna rested her head on the crook of his neck and said, "You know, we'd have to find a way out sooner or later."

"Then how about later?" Marshall Lee replied lazily, twirling a lock of her hair idly with his fingers.

She just laughed. "Cake is going to freak out when she found out that I was missing."

"Nah, I don't think she could. She's probably too occupied with Lord Monochromicorn's lips right now anyway," he said.

"Thanks a lot for putting that image in my head, Marshall," Fionna said, glaring playfully.

"Want me to wipe it away?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I know just the way to do it." He puckered his lips.

She rolled her eyes, but still leaned forward to kiss him again. "That's so corny."

"Hey! Didja just call the Vampire King corny? I demand a full apologize."

She pecked him shyly on the lips. "That's fine too, I guess," he said, earning a soft punch on the shoulder.

Suddenly the sound of a bell chiming reverberated throughout the room, chiming exactly twelve times before dying down.

"That's the castle's bell ringing! Oh Glob, I can't believe it's already twelve o'clock. Now Cake is _really_ going to freak out," Fionna said worriedly, tugging her hair in panic.

Marshall Lee just rolled his eyes and lowered them back down the floor. Smiling, he softly pushed her forehead with the tip of his finger and said, "And you're supposed to be the smart one. There's wind coming from the hole, Fi, so that means it must connect somewhere outside the castle. Come on, let's go before _hopefully_ no one notices your absence."

When they finally got outside, Fionna stopped and asked, "So you knew the hole is the way out the whole time?"

Marshall Lee cocked his head and replied, "Eh, you could say that. But on my defense, everything we did back there wouldn't have happened if I told you."

Fionna blushed, remembering their kiss. Actually, kiss_es_. "True, but we would still eventually work out in time."

"And miss all that time I could've been kissing you? I don't think so," he said as a matter of factly.

"Besides," he then added, "I would miss the opportunity to discover your extreme terror to cockroaches." He winked at her, saying, "And Glob forbid how many pranks I have up my sleeves especially for you."

Fionna stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up."

Marshall Lee just grinned. "Why don't you make me?"

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and I really hope anyone who bothered to read this story likes it. I absolutely adore Fiolee as a couple, so _hopefully_ I can manage to get more ideas and write more stories shipping them. It's now 3:30 in the morning, so I might have made a few mistakes. Or maybe a lot of mistakes. Anyways, thank you all for reading! :))


End file.
